Wolf's Investigation: The Mystery on The Blue Bird
by Kesla-kun
Summary: Well, Zakuro is found that Minto is acting kinda weird, so this for my introduction. What will she find out?
1. Chapter 1:New Minto

**Grey Wolf Investigation: The Mystery on The Blue Bird**

**A/n: Halllllloooooooooooowwwwwwww!!!!**

**This is my 4th fict. This idea is popped out at March 27, 2007 and I think that it'll gonna be fun, so I write it on my laptop…….**

**New Story, as you seen in summary, about Zakuro and Minto. My first TMM fic. Well, Zakuro is found that Minto is acting kinda weird, so this for my introduction. What will she find out? Read and Review!**

**Title : Grey Wolf Investigation: The Mystery on The Blue Bird**

**By : KeslAPhantoM**

**Chapter 1 : New Minto**

It's a pouring afternoon Sunday. Fujiwara Zakuro walked on her way to Café Mew Mew after having her photo shoot. She stopped immediately, after seeing a dark blue haired girl standing in the pouring rain, without even having an umbrella, or a jacket to warmth herself. Yeah. She's Aizawa Minto.

Zakuro, felt she's an unusual Minto, walked closer to her. Accidentally, she looked at her own watch.

'_Its three o'clock!! What the hell is Minto doing here!! She should have her afternoon tea!! Wait. Why I should take care of her? I have no reason about her-my biggest fan. Ok, I'll get her…'_ thought Zakuro frantically.

"Minto-Imouto-Chan! Minto-Chan! Yay!" called Zakuro.

But the Aizawa-girl that was infused with Ultramarine Lorikeet DNA didn't turn around, or even look at her.

Zakuro felt so confused. _Didn't she hear her?_ Zakuro then ran calmly, that couldn't be called ran at all.

"**Minto-Chan, What are you doing here?"** Zakuro then hugged her tight, to warmth her.

The dark blue haired girl tuned around, and showed a startled emotion.

"**_Uh??"_** asked Minto.

"Minto-Chan?"

Zakuro hugged her tighter. But, she didn't hug her back.

Zakuro showed a confused face.

'_Minto… She never does something like this… She usually snuggling up to my arm, and hugs me. But now, she… is… different…' _thought Zakuro.

Zakuro put her face in front of Minto's face, so she could look at her emotion properly.

The dark haired girl blushed. Zakuro's face is just an inch near her...

Zakuro noted this blushed, then smiled.

"Why don't we have an Afternoon Tea at that restaurant?"

Zakuro pointed at the direction of a prestigious expensive restaurant.

Minto just nodded.

"C'mon, Imouto-Chan! Zakuro-Onee-Sama will treat you…" came a small reply from the beautiful purple haired girl.

Zakuro then dragged her, and started towards to the restaurant.

Minto blushed, and Zakuro, on the other hand, smiled on it.

"Zakuro-Onee-Sama…" whispered Minto silently. No one, except Zakuro could hear it.

"What's up, Minto-Chan?"

Zakuro was about entered the restaurant, but she stopped and offered her a small smile.

"Nothing. I just wanna call you, Zakuro-Onee-Sama…" Came a small reply from Minto. She smiled. Then, they entered the restaurant.

Zakuro, looking at Minto confusedly. What the hell she's doing by standing on the pouring rain? She got soaked.

The restaurant was dark with dangling miniature chandeliers barely illuminating the almost vacant room. The walls were painted in a sophisticated burgundy.

They just sat down for some seconds, then the waitress lost no time in getting them their menus.

"Konnichiwa. What would you two mind to order now?" asked the waiter.

"I'll have two green tea, onegai." Zakuro never even looked at her.

The waitress smiled and nodded as she jotted it down.  
"All right, I'll have your teas in a couple minutes."

Suitably alone, but together, their eyes met.

Minto twirled the cup of green tea in her right hand, then took a sip.

"Good, isn't it?" Zakuro asked as she raised her cup.

Minto grinned smugly, "You have such good taste in restaurants."

Then, Minto excused herself and went to the washroom. As she came out, she raised her eyebrow at the new spoon on her small saucer.

Seeing her confused glance, Zakuro smiled casually. "The waiter knocked it off, he just went to get you a new one."

She nodded in reply, then continued her tea.

Halfway through afternoon tea, a scream of horror and fear echoed throughout the restaurant.

Minto stood up immediately and walked towards the scream that had sounded only seconds ago. In the girl's washroom, a corpse lay, dressed almost immaculately with that black tux of his... An ugly spot of crimson liquid formed on his stomach by the short small knife that had pieced the layer of skin. He was absolutely dead.

"You all right?" Zakuro pulled her away from the scene.

She shrugged nonchalantly, shrugging her hand off her arm. "I'm fine. It's not like I haven't seen murder before..." Then a frown crossed her face. She looked at the people in charge of the restaurant. "Lock the doors. Anyone in here is a suspect. No one is to leave until the police get here."

"Why should we listen to you?" A young woman's voice screeched.

Minto offered her a somewhat disgusting voice.

"You could leave now, but police will look at you a lot more suspicious if you leave from here…" She turned around. "Anyone called the police, onegai!"

One of the waiters nodded. "They'll come here in a minute…" answered him.

"Very well then" replied Minto, starting to investigate the dead by using a plastic glove that she put out from her handbag.

'_Wow! Minto seemed to be very pro on this… Since when she are interesting on those stuff?? It's not lady like…'_ thought Zakuro, a little startled.

+ A minute later… +

'The polices has come, ma'am…" said the waiter.

"Bring them to me…" answered Minto, seriously.

"Well, everything is ok, except the corpses. Anyone can tell me anything that had happened?" asked the inspector.

"You don't have to ask anyone to that question. I'll answer that… Besides, I already know who the murder is…" muttered a calm Minto.

"What???" shouted the inspector… in confusion?

"Yea. No finger prints except mine's found on the knife… So, I can jump to my conclusion… The murderer..." Minto started. Zakuro just stood without moving like a statue, she's startled to see this Minto. "It was you!!!" she pointed to the waiter.

"Yamato-san!" The inspector's eyes widened with disbelief. "There were no fingerprints of him on the knife!"

Yamato's forehead was suddenly moist and shiny. "The inspector is right... My fingerprints weren't on the knife."

"Exactly." Minto smiled smugly. "That's the one thing that betrayed you. First things first, I never had the chance to kill this Shino-san. The keen object was at my table when I left as my first spoon, and when I came back, it was already gone. So what you tried to do had failed to work already... Secondly, if a waiter were to pick a spoon up, why would his fingerprints not be on the spoon? of course, you knew it was going to a weapon and you knew that it was going to be used against you if they found your fingerprints on it...? Am I right, Yamato-san?" Her eyes narrowed, "You knew… it was going to cause someone's death..."

"Do you admit to murdering him, Kishou Yamato?" The inspector asked in a demanding voice.

"Well… What you need is listening to his admit. So… can I go out? I still have some of my business…" asked a calm Minto.

"Yeah, you can… Miss, Thanks for your great deductive skills"

"You're welcome"

Minto was about left the restaurant, while the inspector asked her one last question.

"Miss, I still haven't known your name" asked the inspector.

"Edogawa Conan, a detective!" Answered Minto, and offered him a small smile, then walked out.

'_WHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT?????????????'_

**Author's note: WHAT????? Who think that I made a kinda detective on TMM? Not even me!!! **

**The case is taken from Silent Crystal Tears… sort of. **

**Strange Minto… Reviews if you'd like to find it out!! Now!!!**

**March 31, 2007**

**2:31**

**(GMT+07:10), Sidoarjo**

**KeslAPhantoM**


	2. Chapter 2 :Minto… What? Detective?

**Grey Wolf Investigation: The Mystery on The Blue Bird**

**A/n: Halllllloooooooooooowwwwwwww!!!!**

**This is my 4th fict. And my first TMM fic. **

**Zakuro found out that Minto is-? Ou!! **

**Since you are kinda not understood, I'll explain about the 'keen object' on the chapter 1. It's a razor, owned by Minto; she put that near her table. My bad! I hope you can get my simple explanation.**

**After you review What the Hell's going on?**

**Read and Review!**

**PS: Zakuro's kinda sentimental in my story.**

**Minto is boyish sometimes. She is-!**

**This chapter is dedicated for my friend, Nofi Nurina Ramdhani!! Happy b-day!**

**Title : Grey Wolf Investigation: The Mystery on The Blue Bird**

**By : KeslAPhantoM**

**Chapter 2 : Minto… What?? Detective?**

'_WHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT?????????????'_

Zakuro just standing in dumbstruck, not cared about Minto has left the restaurant minutes ago. Then, she got her calm face back.

Looking at flashback.

"_My name is Edogawa Conan, a detective!" Answered Minto, with a childish cute voice, and offered him a small smile, then walked out from the restaurant._

Then, she thought think about her more seriously.

'_What's the matter with Minto? She's acting strangely today…Edogawa Conan? Who on the earth it is? Minto's favorite artist? Well, that can't be…'_ thought a solemn Zakuro, still standing inside the restaurant.

Then, Zakuro caught an eye on Minto. She's walking back to the restaurant.

'_She's back? But, why? Looking for me?'_ asked Zakuro, in mind, coyly.

"Zakuro-Onee-Sama? What's wrong with you?" asked her, worriedly.

"A… no… I…" Zakuro tried to find a possible answer but nothing's came to mind.

'_Hell. How I can answer that?'_ asked Zakuro, trying to not see Minto's eyes which contain worriedly on it.

"Onee..?" her talk is being cut by a large shout near them.

"THE MURDERER!! IS HANDING A PISTOL!! PLEASE DON'T MOVE, EVERYBODY!!" warned the police officer.

"I will get rid of him…" said Minto.

"Hey, wait!!" cried Zakuro.

Zakuro and Minto walked closer on the crowd, ignoring the officer's warning.

"Onee-Sama?" asked Minto, stopped.

"Yeah?" answered Zakuro.

"Can I borrow your bag? For a second, please?" asked her, but not turned to face Zakuro.

"Surely." Answered Zakuro, handed her handbag.

Minto put the handbag on the floor.

Zakuro tried to guess what she will do.

"Hey, you! Bloody sucker murderer! YOU'RE SUCH A SUCK COWARD AND TWERP!! YOU CANNOT DO ANYTHING!! YOU CANNOT CHANGE EVERYTHING!! AND, YOU CANNOT CHANGE YOUR STATUS OF BEING A MURDERER!! DROP YOUR GUN OR I'LL SHOOT YOU!!" shouted Minto.

"HEY, YOU A LITTLE BASTARD BAKA!! HOW ON THE EARTH YOU COULD MANAGE THAT?" asked the murderer, with a somewhat annoying voice.

"WYSIWYG!" Said Minto.

"What's that? FINE WITH ME!!!" Shouted him, about pulled the trigger.

"RSN… Real Soon Now… You'll get what you want!!" said Minto, smiling victoriously.

Everything seemed to be slow as the murderer pulled the trigger, when Minto kicked Zakuro's handbag to him.

The bag's flying to Yamato-San's hand and the bullet already on the air.

Yamato-san dropped his gun, and felt awful pain in his hand, then got insensible.

Minto had seen the bullet, but then, the bullet also already went through her.

'Where's the bullet?' Thought her, simultaneously.

"AARRGH!!" shouted Zakuro, in awful pain.

Minto turned her head.

"ZAKURO-ONEE-SAN!!! NO!!!"

**Author's note: WHAT????? **

**Who think that I made a kinda detective on TMM?**

**Not even me!!! **

**Strange Minto… **

**Poor Zakuro…**

**What will happen next?**

**Reviews if you'd like to find it out!! Now!!!**

**April 7, 2007,**

**1:40**

**(GMT+07:10), Sidoarjo**

**KeslAPhantoM**

**MintoXZakuro will be up!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Being Hospitalized

**Grey Wolf Investigation: The Mystery on The Blue Bird **

**By : KeslAPhantoM **

**Chapter 3: Being Hospitalized **

**A/N: Since anyone seemed so nice to review my fic; Hey thank you!! I'm just keeping writing it although I know at 30th April I'll take an Astronomy Olympiad!! Wish Me Luck, everybody!! Read And Review, Please!! **

"ZAKURO!!! NO!!!"

"I… am fine…" replied Zakuro, in awful pain.

"Zakuro-Onee-Sama!!" screamed Minto, in worry, walking closer to her.

"Minto!! Get RID ON HIM!!!! Don't care me!!" Shouted Zakuro.

"Hai" Minto nodded.

Then she turned around, walking closer to Yamato-san, who's laying on the floor.

Minto let out a handcuff.

"Yamato-san! Your case… Is CLOSED!!" Minto cuffed him with her handcuff then turned to face Zakuro. She was lost a lot of blood, then stay unconscious.

"Zaku-chan? Zakuro? Are you okay? Somebody, please bring this girl to the hospital, she was shot!" Commanded Minto.

Then, Minto brought Zakuro to the ambulance, which was called by the police.

"Thank you. Please get rid on Yamato-san, onegai!" said Minto.

"Roger" replied the inspector, then brought him to the police office.

Zakuro was put on a stretcher, and rolled into the ambulance.

The ambulance started up.

And it started to drive away.

And then it was out of sight.

At the Ambulance

_"Onee-Sama… _

_Oh, you're bleeding to death… _

_Too see a friend bleed to death… _

_What for, some kind of Metaphor… _

_That I can't see… _

_This sky will make me sick _

_So I'll give up on this… _

_I'll give up on you… _

_No. I won't give up on you… _

_Don't worry…"_ sang Minto, with her alto voice.

"Miss, here's the hospital…" Came a small comment from the paramedics.

At the St. Marine Hospital

"Miss, what's her blood type?" asked a surgeon.

"Ah…Uh…" Minto took her book note. On it's written a small note:

Onee-Sama: 

· **Name Translation**: "ざくろ _Zakuro_"Pomegranate, "藤 _Fuji_ "Wisteria, "原 _wara_"swamp

· **Signature Color**: Purple (She's so eye catching on purple!!)

· **Birthday**: September 6th (Don't forget to give her a present!!)

· **Height**: 5 feet 6 inches /167,62cm (She's so tall!!)

· **Weight**: 108 pounds / 48,98 kg, (She's so sexy!!)

· **Hair Color**: Purple, light purple in Mew form (Purple is really making her sexy!!)

· **Eye Color**: Dark blue, purple in Mew form (They're really hypnotized me!!)

Minto sweat dropped. "What the hell I was written!!" She's blushing madly.

"Ah… un… looks at another page…" came a small sentence from Minto.

· **Blood Type**: B- (The SAME as ME!!)

"That's it!! B-, Doc!!" said Minto, to the surgeon.

"B negative? Nurse, do we still have our reserve of B-type blood?" Asked the surgeon, to the nurse.

"Um… I'm afraid we don't have any of that, doc" replied the nurse, sadly.

"Even just a pack of blood sack?" asked the surgeon

The nurse nodded.

"Umm… Miss? I'm afraid we don't have"

"You can use mine!! Mine is B- too" replied Minto, seriously.

"Lord bless you, girl!! This girl is so lucky has a good friend like you" commented the surgeon.

"Thanks" Minto smiling gratefully. She then transfused her blood to Zakuro.

A pack of 500 cc blood. Hopefully, it's enough for her.

"The surgery, hopefully, will take six hours please" came small comment from the surgeon.

"Yeah. Onee-Sama. I hope you'll be fine" prayed Minto.

Six Hours later…

"Luckily, the surgery succeeds. She needs to rest here for about a week.

"Thank you" Minto smiling gratefully, then went to Zakuro's room.

"Zakuro… I hope you'll be fine…" whispered her, in her left ear.

_"Seasons come along… _

_And seasons go… _

_And they'll leave behind… _

_I don't pretend to know… _

_I'm afraid all I have missed _

_Will loom very large _

_When the darkness lifts _

_I will ride by your side _

_Wherever you go _

_I won't run, I won't hide _

_Because I like you"_ sang Minto… at 3 a.m? Even she can't believe it!!

Then, Minto fall asleep.

Three hours later…

Zakuro, felt Minto's breath is on her ear, woke up.

"Mi… nt?" asked Zakuro silently.

She looked at Minto, the tired girl. She smiled when she looked at her face.

She is so cute, when she's sleeping.

Zakuro then looked up at her watch.

"Six AM!!" At the morning!!" Shouted Zakuro.

_'Minto, wait for me? Wow, she's really my big fan!! No. She is more than that'_ thought Zakuro, who's blushing.

"Zakuro-Onee-Sama" whispered Minto silently.

"Minto" Zakuro shook her hands gracefully.

Then, Minto woke up, and a little startled to see Zakuro's face, that's just an inch in front of her, making her blushing.

"Zakuro… Onee-Sama?" asked Minto, still blushing.

Zakuro stood up with all of her may, then brought their body closer.

Zakuro seized Minto, by her chest.

Minto, blushing redder, on this time.

"Are you really Minto-Imouto-Chan?" Whispered Zakuro, on her ear, silently.

Minto just blushing redder.

Zakuro then broke off, then looked straight into her eyes.

"Minto?" Zakuro pulled her face closer, until her face is just one centimeter from her. Minto, blushing redder, because she thought… you know, Zakuro will kiss her…

Minto then unconscious because of her own thought.

"Hey? Imouto-san? Mint? Minto!!" screamed Zakuro, in panic.

But then, she got her normal composure and brought Minto into her mansion.

**A/N: Finally, this chapter has done!! Oh yeah. Some human said that Zakuro's blood type is AB, but in this case I just want to make more… ZakuMint… Oh yea. First time I want to make this ConanXZakuro, but seemed not work, so... I change it into MintoXZakuro... If you wanna see DC+TMM, read My fic that's named Ai Haibara's case. Anyways, wish me luck because I'll face my Astronomy Olympiad!! Wish me luck, everybody!! Read and Review, and tell me your fav scene, nah!**


End file.
